Un amor disparejo
by johanauzumaki28
Summary: Los dos no tenian el poder para evitar mirarse, para evitar abrir su corazon. /No lo pude evitar, pero lo que mas trabajo me costo, fue abrir mi corazon, al el, a Toki, Toki-kun/ /Por que ella, especialmente ella, de todas las chicas de Tokio, tuvo que ser ella, la especimen rara.Miro a otro lado, intento apartarse, pero el no se lo permitio, intento e intenta conseguir su corazon.
1. Chapter 1

Un amor eternamente disparejo.

Episodio I.

Me enamore.

No lo pude evitar, posar mi vista en sus disparejos ojos, mirar sus finos labios moverse al hablar, venerar su sonrisa, adorar su forma protectora, amar secretamente su pervertida mirada, no lo pude evitar. Pero, lo que más trabajo me costo, trabajo en vano cabe decir, abrir mi corazón, caer rendida a sus pies, prácticamente y en pocas palabras me enamore perdidamente de él, de Toki, Toki-kun.

Del menos esperado de los code:breakers, bueno no es que me enamorara o atrajera Prince, pero, me jugaría la cabeza a que el 99.9% que mis padres, amigos y conocidos apostaron a que bailaría el "felices por siempre" con Ogami-kun, bien, no es como si estuviera diciendo que nunca me intereso Ogami-kun, pero simplemente mi corazón escogió, y cuando mi corazón escoge es tan difícil que mire a otro o que se retracte. Para mí, Ogami-kun es como un hermano mayor, alguien a quien más cuidar, otro miembro especial en la familia. Se preguntaran que tiene Toki que Ogami no, bueno sinceramente no lo puedo responder, pero, con saber que daría todo por mí a cualquier precio me hace saltar del grande y prodigioso regocijo.

Tengo que confesar que yo Sakurakouji Sakura, me enamore…

...

De acuerdo no sé como paso pero ahora no puedo dejar de pensar en ella, en ella, especialmente en ella habiendo muchas más chicas en Tokio tuvo que ser ella, la espécimen rara. Ahora entiendo, entiendo ese nerviosismo cuando ella está cerca de mí, el miedo de decir algo estúpido frente a ella, pero ahora, lo que más entiendo son los celos, feroces y amenazantes celos que tengo al ver a Ogami y Sakura juntos. Me eh tragado, literalmente, las ganas de golpear y dejar inconsciente a Ogami y secuestrar a Sakura-chan para nunca más dejarla ir. Me convertí en Code:Breaker para proteger a una persona importante para mí, pero, ahora son dos a quienes quiero proteger, personas que si es necesario daría mi vida para ver que estén bien.

Tal vez no tenga oportunidad con ella, eh escuchado "rumores" de que Sakura y el baka de Ogami tienen una relación muy "intima", y el sólo escuchar eso ardo el celos y vacilo en usar mis poderes contra él, pero me resisto. Lo acepto al principio la vi como una chica con grandes pechos y buenas curvas de las cuales podía aprovecharme, pero, como pasaba el tiempo una cosa lleva a otra y termine así, enamorado de ella, así como escuchan me enamore ja tal vez extraño de ver y de creer pero nada es imposible.

Tengo que confesar que yo Fujiwara Toki, me enamore…


	2. Chapter 2

Un amor disparejo.

Episodio II.

Este hermoso shojo no me pertenece.

Consejo, ordenando una cita!.

…

Estoy casi segura que muero lentamente de amor, como si llamas rojas me incineraran con su abrazador calor, rojas, tan rojas como mi amor, el amor, amor que siento hacia Toki-kun. No sé qué será de mi, siento que explotare de tantas cosas que tengo en la cabeza, como, ¿Qué pasara si le dijo a Toki sobre mis sentimientos?, ¿se reirá?, ¿me rechazara?, y peor aun ¿Qué este enamorado de otra?. Podría vivir con su rechazo, pero, el verlo feliz con otra mujer que no sea yo, moriría del dolor, tal vez suene egoísta, pero, lo amo, con todo mi corazón, y me partiría el alma ver que goza del amor con alguien que no soy yo.

…

No sé que hacer, no puedo ni mirarla a los ojos porque se, muy bien, que, ante el brillo, calidez y amor que irradian sus redondos y lindos ojos, mi fuerza de voluntad caerá hasta los suelos y terminare "confesándole" todo lo que siento, y aunque parece que no siento esto, tengo pavor a su rechazo, tal vez me diga "lo siento Toki-kun, pero estoy enamorada de Ogami" muero del tan sólo escuchar eso. La amo, y aunque me cueste aceptarlo así es, con certeza puedo decir que me eh enamorado profundamente.

Ya estoy desesperado tengo que decírselo ya!

…

Está Prince, como siempre, cocinando mientras tarareaba una canción a un volumen casi imposible de escuchar, cuando Toki entra de improvisto, asustando a Prince, casi se desploma la cacerola, de no ser por Prince quien lo sujeto.

-Dios, Toki me has sacado un susto horrible- Dijo Prince dejando el sartén en su lugar.

-S-si lo siento, y-yo P-Prince- Murmuro nervioso.

-Te notas nervioso, Toki te sucede algo ¿verdad?- Pregunto Prince, tomando una posición más cómoda.

-B-bueno, y-yo qu-queria..-No sabía como decirlo de una manera que no sonara tan "cursi" y desesperada.

-Quieres que te ayude a que decir para pedirle una cita a una chica, ¿no?- Predijo victoriosa.

-…- Toki prefirió quedar en silencio, Prince había dado en el clavo, el silencio de Toki sólo confirmo las sospechas de Prince.

-Y, esa chica es, Sakura, ¿o me equivoco?- Pregunto, aunque ya sabía de sobra la respuesta.

-Si- Confeso derrotado.

-Mmm bien, te ayudare, pero, quiero…-Dejo inconclusa su petición, para pensar que pedir.

-Quiero saber que Sakura esta noche,- sonrió con notable alegría-pueda ser la futura señora Fujiwara- Soltó maliciosamente, dándole un para nada delicado codazo en el brazo.

Toki se sonrojo completamente.

-Bien vamos a ver- Menciono Prince.

-Primero tienes que tomar delicadamente su mano y pedir románticamente una cita-indico cuidadosamente Prince-Nunca, pero, nunca le digas a donde la piensas llevar mantenlo como una sorpresa-intento decir más pero fue interrumpida.

-Y, ¿donde se supone que tengo que llevarla?-Pregunto aburrido de tanto parloteo cursi.

-No sé, tú eres el de dinero de sobra, llévala a algún restaurante lujoso de Tokio- Respondió de mala gana al ser interrumpida.

-Sigue-"Pidió" Toki.

-A las mujeres nos encanta que nos escuchen así que si Sakura inicia una conversación escúchala atentamente, y no te quedes dormido o interrumpas, jamás coloques alguna de tus caras aburridas, si no ella pensara que su relato es pesado, interminable y tedioso, se desanimara y le costara volver a hablar-Advirtió Prince, porque conociendo a Toki, no era muy complicado saber que expresiones usaría en una cita romántica.

-No lo hare, lo prometo-Juro Toki al ver la cara de pocos amigos que Prince le dedicaba.

-Después de que hayan terminado tan linda cena, la llevaras a un lugar muy lindo en cual después de unos minutos le confesaras lo que sientes, el porqué la amas, y lo que más te gusta de ella, y, ella conmovida por el momento y la confesión aceptara, y tendremos echa a la pareja Fujiwara-Dijo lo ultimo con malicia.

-Ahora, ¿dónde está Sakura-chan?-Pregunto Toki.

-Sakura, hace como 20 minutos que salió con Ogami a no sé donde- Respondió Heike entrando a la cocina con un nuevo libro erótico.

-¡¿Qué?!- Toki se sorprendió tanto que se le coloro de rojo la cara de los celos.

-no te sorprendas Toki, esos siempre están juntos-Menciono Heike, mientras Prince tenía una sonrisa burlona en el rostro.

-Si lo sé, pero..-Callo al darse cuenta que Sakura entro a la cocina en compañía de Puppy y Ogami.

-¿Pasa algo?- Pregunto Sakura al notar el tenso silencio que se formo al entrar.

Nadie dijo nada, Toki se dirigió hacia Sakura tomo sus manos delicadamente, sin apartar su vista y se arrodillo frente a ella bajo la atenta mirada de todos.

-Sakura-chan me harías el gran honor de acompañarme a una cita-Murmuro lentamente, todo estaba en silencio, esperando de la sorprendida Sakura una respuesta.

-Cla-claro Toki-kun- Afirmo Sakura sonriendo mientras se sonrojaba furiosamente.

-Bien! Entonces te espero a las 8:00 PM, ¿vale?.

-Si Toki-kun está bien-Murmuro totalmente sonrojada, no podía creer que el amor de su vida la haya invitado a una cita, le latía al 1000% el corazón del sólo recordarlo.

-Entonces, hasta las 8, los estaré esperando Mii-tan y Hii-tan-Dijo mirando sus pechos, lo que aumento el rubor de Sakura y los recientes, y, crecientes celos de Ogami, quien los ocultaba muy bien.

-Adiós Sakura-chan, nos vemos luego-Se despidió dando la vuelta, mientras alzaba su mano en un ademán de despedida.

Y Sakura cayó en cuenta.

-Tengo una cita con Toki-kun….- Murmuro sorprendida bajando la mirada. Tenía mucho que hacer…

…


	3. Chapter 3

Un amor disparejo.

Episodio III.

El inicio de todo.

…

-Tengo una cita con, Toki-kun- Murmuro sorprendida.

Y….. Cayó desmayada, Ogami, quien respondió de inmediato pillo a Sakura antes que diera de lleno contra el piso.

-Hm- Musito, para después anunciar que la llevaría a su habitación.

Todos estaban en silencio, hasta el perro se mantenía silenciado, Heike que no entendía nada, trataba de asimilar lentamente lo que acaba de concluir, unos segundos después, salió de la cocina con una sonrisa ladina en los labios, cerrando su libro, yendo posiblemente a tomar té, y a pensar mejor, con el perro.

…

En la habitación de Sakura no había pasado más de una hora desde Ogami abandonara la pieza, después de admirar a Sakura dormir por un tiempo.

Paso una hora….dos…..tres y Sakura no despertaba.

-Sakura- Murmuro Prince moviendo a Sakura un poco fuerte.

-Sakura-la misma solo le dio la espalda.

-¡SAKURA!-Grito Prince después de tanto esperar, haciendo en el proceso un movimiento brusco, lo que provoco que mandara a volar, literalmente, a Sakura hacia el otro extremo de la habitación.

-¿QUE PASA?-Grito alterada Sakura-¿la guerra?, ¿TOKI?, ¿Dónde está Toki?- Pregunto alterada mente, temerosa, perdiendo la respiración al imaginarse lo peor.

-No sucede nada Sakura, solo que no tenias propósito de despertar.-Dijo mirándola.

Se acerco lentamente a ella, cada paso que daba, parecía que Sakura se alegaba más, como si no quisiese que se le acerque, pero al llegar, finalmente, a su objetivo, inclino un poco sus rodillas posando su mano izquierda sobre su muslo y estiro su brazo derecho frente a la chica de largos cabellos, dándole a entender que la ayudaría.

-Gracias, Prince- Agradeció dándole una cálida sonrisa de las que siempre mostraba, de las que demostraba su gran fuerza de voluntad, su carisma y alegría, aquellas que en secreto siempre envidio, porque a pesar de toda la alegría y felicidad que tuviese nunca pudo expresar esos sentimientos de la forma que siempre quiso, de la misma forma que Sakura, sonriendo, sonriendo con la sonrisa más grande y brillante que haya visto, como si nada pasara, como un niño feliz sin preocupaciones, sin nada más que temer a excepción del monstruo que habita bajo las camas todas las noches, así es como siempre quiso sonreír, libre.

-¿Prince?-Pregunto Sakura ante la falta de atención de Prince y su mirada fija hacia su rosto.

-¿Si?-Respondió Prince, casi al instante al verse descubierta.

-¿Estás bien?, pareces distraída.-Pregunto angustiada y preocupada.

-Estoy bien-Respondió con voz animada-No deberías preocuparte por mí, sino por ti mira como estas, no mi dirás que iras así vestida para tu cita con el estúpido de Toki. -Solto picara.

Como era de esperarse de Sakura, quien miro sorprendida y agradecida a la de cabellos azules, se dio la vuelta soltando un gran suspiro, cerrando sus grandes ojos, escondiendo a sus redondas joyas de color rosa oscuro, para volver a abrirlos con su ya conocida glácil determinación. La breaker solo miraba su espalda orgullosa y nostálgica, de cierta forma Sakura le recordaba a alguien, alguien especial, ese optimismo y determinación era y es algo que se debe respetar, una valentía y fuerza de voluntad admirable, alguien que pone a sus amigos por delante de él/ella aun estando en pésimas situaciones psicológica y físicamente, alguien realmente a quien venerar.

-Prince-Llamo Sakura.

La mencionada giro su pálido rostro en dirección de Sakura, encontrándose con la espalda de la misma.

Sakura se dio la vuelta, dándole la cara a Prince. Posiciono ambos brazos a su espalda y con un rubor y una sonrisa apenada dijo.

-Prince, ¿podrías ayudarme a elegir ropa, por favor?-Pregunto Sakura.

La mujer solo asintió con la cabeza y camino cortos pasos hacia donde esta Sakura, esta al notar que Prince esta a su lado, hicieron un muy corto recorrido hacia el guardarropa de la chica de cabellos largos. Prince se quedo de piedra al ver la ropa de la menor.

-"Kami, esta chica no es tan femenina como aparenta"-Pensó Prince abrumada.

-Y, ¿Qué te parece esto Prince?-Pregunto Sakura, mostrándole un kimono azul con detalles de sakuras blancas.

-Es muy lindo Sakura-Alabo Prince-Pero, es una cita y conociendo a Toki te llevara a unos de los restaurantes lujosos de Tokio-Le menciono Prince.

-Ven, te entregare unos vestidos que no me gustan.-Prince tomo la mano de Sakura y la guio a su habitación, que es la habitación de huéspedes que los demás Code Breaker se la concedieron "amablemente", la dejo en su mullida y bien ordenada cama, mientras ella buscaba dicha ropa en su armario.

-Listo, aquí están.-Menciono feliz dejando la ropa a un lado de Sakura.

Sakura tomo el primer vestido de la bien doblada pila que trajo Prince. Es un vestido muy lindo, verde, largo hasta un poco más debajo de las rodillas, con un escote en V y un cinturón negro en la cintura.

"Muy lindo, pero no es mi estilo."-Pensó Sakura un poco decepcionada.

Sakura volvió a doblar el vestido, para tomar el segundo.

Lo extendió y lo miro muy sorprendida, cerró los ojos muy rápido y casi le dieron ganas de quemarlo, esto es muy atrevido, pensó azorada.

Es un vestido de licra, muy ajustado, que casi no cubre nada, nada, color negro, con un escote muy demostrativo sin mangas. Después de una corta observación, rápidamente lo doblo y lo posiciono arriba del vestido anterior.

-Iré a la cocina vuelvo en unos momentos-Le dijo Prince caminando lentamente a la puerta abierta de su habitación.

Entonces Sakura tomo el tercer y último vestido que Prince le había entregado. Miro sorprendida aquel vestido, era sencillamente hermoso, sin ser muy demostrativo pero tampoco para ser una monja de la iglesia que hay a tres cuadras de su casa, sin duda ya tenía que vestir esa noche, rio felizmente, cual niña inocente.

-Veo que ya escogiste un vestido-Dijo Prince recargada en el marco de la puerta de la habitación con un vaso de jugo en su mano derecha y la mano izquierda en su cadera.

-Sí, arigato gozaimasu- Agradeció haciendo una pequeña reverencia con la cabeza hacia Prince.

-No hay de que. Ahora ve a ducharte, que faltan 2 horas para las ocho.-Le dijo Prince con una mueca que se le asimilaba a una sonrisa.

Después de volver a agradecer, Sakura se retiro hacia su habitación.

…

Se encontraba mirándose en el espejo, sus desordenados cabellos rubios, intentaba ordenar, quería verse bien, darle una gran impresión a Sakura, se había rebajo, dejado su orgullo de lado para pedirle a su padre en donde podría comprar un traje de gala o ceremonia, ya que él habitualmente usa su uniforme, o alguna que otra vez usa ropa decente.

Ahora se encontraba vestido con un traje negro muy elegante, no pudo hacer nada por su cabello, intentaba recordar todo lo que Prince le había dicho, no podía salir nada mal.

…

Muy bien ya estaba lista solo faltaban unos minutos para la ocho, se encontraba ya vestida solo estaba poniéndose un poco de maquillaje.

Vestía un vestido blanco, un poco ajustado de la cintura hacia arriba, y a partir de ahí suelto de la falda. Calza unas sandalias negras de tacón corrido que coordinaban armoniosamente con su cabello y ojos. Se deshizo se su inseparable cinta blanca y se hizo algunos rulos en el cabello, se delineo con negro los ojos y se puso un poco de pintalabios rojo, uso su colonia favorita y suspiro fuertemente, frente al espejo, para tomar su mini cartera y darse la vuelta, y salir de su habitación, en la cual tal vez no regresaría en un largo tiempo.

…

Inhalo y exhalo repetidas veces para controlar ese gran nudo en su estomago que provocaba que se sonrojara e hiciera una extraña mueca parecida a una sonrisa.

Camino hasta la puerta principal, a unos metros de distancia reconoció a Toki tiene los brazos cruzados en el pecho, con una mirada perdida y melancólica hacia fuera eso es una de las cosas que le la enamoraron de él, que intentaba hacerse el duro frente los demás, pero, por dentro sufría y mucho. Noto que la entrada estaba abierta, seguro Toki tenía mucho esperándola, apretó el paso hasta llegar a él.

Toki sintió una presencia a su lado así que volteo y miro impactado la figura de la mujer que ama, era sencillamente hermosa, un ángel caído del cielo.

Toki reprimió las ganas de besarla.

-¿Nos vamos, Sakura-chan?-Pregunto Toki extendido su brazo, para que Sakura lo tomara.

-Hai Toki-kun-Dijo Sakura, tomando el brazo de Toki.

"Suerte"-Pensó Prince mirándolos salir desde la cocina.

…

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

Publico los chapters cada martes y sábado y a veces entre estos días, dependiendo como este mi imaginación y autoestima.

Estoy pensando en publicar un fanfic de naruto lleno de drabbles de todas las parejas que quieran ustedes las escogen, el fanfic se llamara "eres un baka!" y ya veran lo que sigue, haganse una idea O-O, empesare yo escribiendo el primer drabble SasuSaku, gracias.

ARIGATO GOZAIMASU!


End file.
